The King and Queen of Hearts
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: A series of one-shots involving our favorite southern couple, Rogue and Gambit. ROMY! One-shot #2: The Hand You're Dealt--A Cajun learns that you have to come to terms with your past to move forward with your future.
1. An Ace Up the Sleeve

**Title: **The King and Queen of Hearts  
**One-Shot #1: **An Ace Up the Sleeve**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Café  
**Posted: **January 20, 2009  
**Summary: **A series of one-shots involving our favorite southern couple, Rogue and Gambit.  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Gambit; ROMY  
**AN #1: **This is just a series of one-shots about one of my favorite couples (and top favorite of the X-Men Universe) Rogue and Gambit. I'm not sure how long each of these one-shots will be, but they will vary in length, guess it just depends on how inspired I am or what I'm thinking at the current moment. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Hopefully you'll enjoy and please don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns everything. I own nothing.

_**An Ace Up the Sleeve**_

Rogue nearly fell across her floor as she opened the door to her bedroom. She looked like hell, and felt like it too. She had landed herself into some trouble with some of the students at school. The result of her little confrontation was a punishment of Logan's choice. And Logan's choice meant just one thing, a two hour DR practice one on one with the King of Torture himself, _Monsieur Wolverine. _Following that, Rogue had somehow managed to be coerced into babysitting the new recruits while the older members of the X-Men went to dance the night away. It was not until late into the night that Rogue found herself alone.

So after a quick shower, Rogue had scurried away to her room and now all she wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up next week. Never had the sight of her bed sparked such warm feelings in the pit of her stomach. She walked over to it slowly, almost as if in a trance, afraid that if she disturbed the silence she would be called on again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She laid a palm against the soft comforter on her mattress. Then pulling the sheets back, she let herself fall on top of her bed. She closed her eyes and waited for her mind to catch up to her body and sleep.

Ten minutes passed before Rogue felt her mind relax. She could feel the bed's sweet invitation to rest and not wake until the morning after. Now she could finally…feel the mattress dip beneath the weight of another body. _'No, not now!' _ Rogue almost whimpered. Sleep was once again going to evade her thanks to a misguided Cajun who didn't know when to let a girl be. She waited for a greeting of some sort. _3, 2, 1…_

"_Bonjour mon petite Chére," _said Cajun whispered in Rogue's ear.

"_Remy," _Rogue said between clenched teeth. He ducked his head into her back and she felt his chuckle reverberate against her spine.

"Seems t' Remy dat y' not too 'appy t' see _moi_."

"Ya'd be correct in yer assumption Swamp Rat."

"Ah _Chérie_, y' wound me."

"If ya don't leave soon, Ah'm gonna do mo' than just wound ya."

"Is that a promise _Chére_?"

"No, but ya know, Logan was awfully pissed today, Ah'm sure he'd be mo' than happy ta provide ya with some good old-fashioned _fun _afta catchin' ya in the girl's wing," Rogue said as she turned around to face Remy.

Rogue had to stifle a giggle when she saw Remy's face at the mention of time spent with the Wolverine.

"Rogue, dat's not nice. 'ow could y' even suggest such a t'ing?"

"Maybe cuz Ah know deep down inside ya just love Wolvie and all that time ya two get ta spend all alone in the DR."

"Y' 'ave a very dirty mind."

"Well isn't that the pot callin' the kettle black."

"Come on now _Chére_, y' know y' love dis Cajun too much t' send 'im away after all de trouble 'e went t'rough t' get int' y' room."

"Love?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"Yes, love. Y' just love dis fine specimen of a _homme_ bef're y'."

Rogue turned her head every which way as if in search of something. Remy was slightly confused.

"W'atcha lookin' f'r _Chére_?"

"This fahne specimen of a man ya described, but Ah just don't see him anywhere."

Remy pouted and put on an over exaggerated frown. "_Chére, _how can y' be so cruel t' de _homme _who worships de ground y' walk on?"

Rogue was quick to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow and give a derisive snort. "Remy LeBeau, ya worship the ground any _femme_ walks on."

"Remy can' 'elp de fact dat 'e appreciates de feminine figure in all its forms. 'sides _Chére_, dere's no need t' be jealous. Y' know dis Cajun loves y'r form de best."

"Ah ain't jealous. Ah was just hopin' ya'd be a good Cajun and go exercise yer appreciation of women and leave meh be so Ah can get some sleep."

"But _Chére_—"

"Go on Rems, git."

Remy decided that Rogue seemed intent on getting rid of him and pulled out his secret weapon. One of his infamous _Looks_.

"Remy, ya best stop with the eyes. Especially considerin' that they look mo' like demonic puppy dog eyes than anythin' else."

"Aww, but dey at least sexy puppy dog eyes, _non_?"

Rogue had to chuckle at that. "Sexy puppy dog eyes? Ya crazy Cajun."

"_Oui Chére_, crazy f'r y'."

Rogue let her head fall into her pillow and gave a soft cry. "Remy, please, Ah just wanna get some shut eye. Go flirt with anythin' in a skirt, go steal yerself a new shiny little Harley, go drink the naght away, but whatever ya do, leave _meh_ and go do it!"

Rogue heard Remy let out another soft chuckle before the bed shifted beneath her. In an instant she felt a light weight pressed onto the backs of her upper thighs and the softest of touches on her upper back.

"Remy—"

"Hush _Chére_, just relax."

Rogue rolled her eyes but kept her mouth sealed and let her body relax as Remy applied just the right amount of pressure onto her back. She let her mind drift into a state of bliss as Remy massaged all the kinks, knots, and tension out of her body. Rogue could not lie. Remy had proved to her time and time again that he had skilled hands. She let out a contended sigh. Rogue soon felt Remy's hands roaming all over her body, slowly erasing the days worries and leaving a completely at ease Rogue in their wake. A girl could die happy like this.

Rogue's eyes were inching closed when she felt Remy's hands slip under her cotton top. She stiffened for a few seconds before she resumed her relaxed stance. The Cajun was up to something. Rogue waited for a few minutes for Remy to pull out the ace up his sleeve but all she felt were his hands continually massaging her back. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Remy had just finally taken her word's seriously and he was simply helping her find the peace she had searched for since the day's start…and maybe Kitty could cook a decent meal!

Rogue felt one of his fingers lightly skim the side of her breast. She would have given Remy the benefit of the doubt had he not done the same thing to the other breast a few minutes later. Rogue felt a slight draft and then Remy's soft lips kissing the dip of her back. She should have known. Her Cajun didn't do anything without expecting something in return. She couldn't believe he had completely unwound her and right when she was about to surrender herself to a much welcomed slumber, he left her in a completely different state of frustration. Oh how she loathed Remy LeBeau.

Rogue turned herself over and looked up into Remy's ruby pools. "Remy LeBeau, yer such a bastard!"

"W'atcha talkin' 'bout _Chére_, Remy was just helpin' y' relax," Remy drawled, a lazy smile present on his handsome face.

"Yeah, help meh relax and then try ta get meh in the mood!"

"Remy can't 'elp 'ow y' react t' 'is touch, _Chére_."

"Oh no, Gawd fo'bid Ah suggest ya tryin' ta provoke a reaction outta meh."

"Remy would neve' dream of provokin' y' Rogue. _Mais_, is it workin'?"

"Not a chance, LeBeau."

"_Non_?" Remy asked as he let his hands caress the soft skin of Rogue's sides and heard her intake a sharp breath.

"No."

"'ow 'bout now?" Remy asked as he lowered his head and kissed Rogue's collarbone.

Rogue felt her body heating up with desire and her toes curling. She shuddered before letting out a strangled "No."

Rogue felt Remy's hot breath on the most sensitive part of her neck before he nipped at it. He then laid a feather-light kiss on the mark before looking down at Rogue with the most intense gaze she had ever seen on his face. This man did not do things half-way.

"Y' sure 'bout that, _Anna_?" Remy asked in a voice full of passion and raw masculinity.

All of Rogue's willpower seemed to dissolve at the sound of her real name pouring through Remy's lips like the sweetest honey. She grabbed the back of his neck and whispered "Damn ya Remy" before her lips crashed onto his and she let herself be guided by her love and lust for the man who had stolen her heart, the Prince of Thieves.

"Knew y' couldn't resist _moi_, _Chére_."

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Shut up."

"_Oui_," Remy replied as he lowered his head to kiss Rogue senseless.

_-Hours Later-_

Rogue studied Remy's face for a few minutes. His hair always looked so disheveled and his lips so swollen after their little "sexcapades" as everyone in the mansion dubbed them. He always looked like the happiest man alive after their lovemaking. He left no doubt in Rogue's mind that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Rogue turned to look at the clock and her eyes widened some. They had been at it for quite some time. Remy and his endless stamina. And to think, Rogue had been exhausted before Remy started with his games. Rogue couldn't help but smile at her Cajun before tucking her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Rogue was finally going to get her long-awaited sleep. She felt her eyes flutter closed and a contended sigh escaped her lips. _Finally_.

'_X-Men, get dressed and report to my office at once. I picked up a mutant disturbance at the town hall that requires your attention.'_

"Guess sleep will 'ave t' wait a few mo' hours _Chére_," Remy whispered in Rogue's ear as he got up and slipped on his clothes with a speed that would rival Quicksilver's.

Rogue just glared at Remy's backside.

"Remy?"

"_Oui amour_?"

"Ah hate ya."

"I love y' too _Chére._"

**AN #2: **Okay, so for anyone wondering "Hey, what about Rogue's powers???" I have no explanation for you. All I can say is that this wasn't meant to be a deep or profound one-shot, just a quick read for everyone to enjoy. You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just leave me a little review or a big one, you know I'm not picky ;)

Till the next one!

**-Chica-**


	2. The Hand You're Dealt

**Title: **The King and Queen of Hearts  
**One-Shot #2: **The Hand You're Dealt**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Café  
**Posted: **April 1, 2010  
**Summary: **A series of one-shots involving our favorite southern couple, Rogue and Gambit.  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Gambit; ROMY  
**AN #1: **So it's been a really long time since I've updated this thing huh? And this is most definitely longer than the previous one-shot. I wrote this years ago, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I was looking over it today and I added a few things and tried to fix it up as much as possible but I figured, hey, I typed this up, may as well as post it, right? I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Let me know about any of these errors and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. Hopefully you'll enjoy and please don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns everything. I own nothing.

No sound could be heard over the _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops falling from the night sky. Not even the footsteps of a lone figure trudging through the murky streets could be distinguished from the rain. He made no sound as he walked along the narrow streets leading away from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. No matter how many times he proved himself, no matter how many people he helped, no matter how many times he had helped prevent the destruction of the earth and its inhabitants, he would always be seen as the enemy in _their _eyes. He did not help his case much, though, when he refused to open up about his past. He just thought that some skeletons were better left in the closet.

But what did it matter now? They had learned the truth, all had been revealed and all his worst fears had come true. They no longer saw him as the infuriatingly annoying Cajun they all knew and loved, but as some sort of twisted monster who took the life of an _innocent_ man. Summers had given him the coldest glare he had ever received; that stick in the mud thought he was so self-righteous, as if he had never committed any wrongs. But it wasn't just him. All the X-Men had looked so shocked, disappointed and…_disgusted_ that they had let someone like _him _into their ranks. The Professor was away but he was sure that if good ole' Xavier was around, he too would have thought him the lowest scum of the earth.

He had expected this though, always knew the day would come when they would learn of his past trials and shun him for it. Still, he had expected that at least one of them would understand. And though he was almost sure she would never forgive him for his crimes, he had somehow allowed himself to believe she would be the one to come to him, be his comfort, and let him know that it was alright, that it wasn't some monster, that it was all a mistake that could not have been prevented. He had learned better than to trust others, but his heart just never learned its lesson. He fell in love with her, what was he to do? He figured she would be the one to catch him when he fell, but alas, after giving her a desperate glance after his darkest secret was revealed, he saw that she looked shocked and worse, scared even. She saw him gazing at her and turned away, walking in the other direction.

She had let him down too. He was not surprised though. He was a demon, not worthy of a saint's trust and love, not after everything he had done. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he packed up all his belongings (which were few, he was never a man to travel with too many items). He packed a few of his clothes, some of his thief tools, a picture of his beloved, and a few other things here and there. Then he used the shadows to flee, unnoticed by all—or so he thought.

So now here he was, once again running away from a place he had learned to call home because his past crimes had caught up with him. " '_omme _y' one stupid fool f'r believin' dey'd give y' a second chance. Y' a devil among _anges_. Face it, y'll nev'r be accepted by any of dem."

"Ya know, talkin' ta yerself ain't exactly the way ta convince others ya ain't crazy."

Remy did not stop to acknowledge the very voice he would recognize among all other sounds, for the voice had imprinted itself in his heart. He continued walking, hoping the person with said voice would take the hint and leave him be. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the person did not seem to waver in their pursuit and continued to follow him.

"Gambit…"

He continued on.

"Remy…"

He stopped. He always loved how his name sounded when it fell from her lips. It was like a lullaby. Oh but how he loved this woman, and she was only making it that much harder for his heart to let her go.

Suddenly, out of thin air, she appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks. Of course he'd heard her and anticipated that she'd move to block him.

"W'at is it Rogue?"

Rogue winced slightly at the use of her name. Remy never used it, he preferred _"Chére"_ but the use of her codename only proved the severity of the situation.

Rogue found it a bit of a challenge to try and see his face, what with it being pitch black out. It didn't help matters that her _beau _chose to wear his sunglasses at even this ungodly hour. When she saw the glare of his shades, she stepped forward, grabbed them, and pried them from his face. Scarlet eyes surrounded by a black abyss stared back at her. Oh but how she loved those eyes.

"That's better."

Remy stared back at the emeralds gazing at him, they held understanding and compassion, so much so that Remy had to tear his gaze away. Lies, they were all lies. She was faking, he knew. There was no way someone as perfect as her could ever love a beast like himself. He was not sure what she wanted, but he knew that he was already hurting enough, and though he deserved whatever punishment she had in mind for him, his own selfishness wanted nothing to do with it.

"_Chére_, Remy t'inks it best dat we leave t'ings where dey are, an' avoid any further confrontations. 'e...I understand, de X-Men, dey want _moi _gone, an' I only listenin' t' dere requests."

Rogue stepped forward, a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Is that really what ya think we want…what Ah want?"

Remy had thought that's what she wanted, but now he wasn't so sure. He had yet to return her gaze, fully aware of how he would fall and succumb to her every wish and demand if he did. If he wanted to spare himself anymore heartache, he would have to end all this as quickly as possible.

"Rogue, we should leave all dis at dis. No need t' drag dis out anym're dan it 'as t' be."

"Remy please, just try ta understand—" but Rogue was cut off as Remy's guilt laced voice cut in.

"_Chére, _please…_s'il vous plaît_ I understand y' want me t' be punished f'r _mon_ mistakes, but just let it be, I live wit' de guilt everyday as it—"

"What?"

"I said just let me be—"

"Remy…do ya honestly believe Ah followed ya all this way out ta come punish ya?" Rogue asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Remy was stunned silent for a moment before he found his voice, _"Quoi?"_

"Oh Remy," Rogue continued, as she took a step forward only to watch her Cajun love take one back. The news that Remy had killed a man had without a doubt shocked the boots off of the Southern Belle. The news spread like wildfire to all the inhabitants of the Institute. Remy had not even been given the chance to explain all that had taken place so long ago. The X-Men were quick to condemn the Cajun, but something about the whole scenario seemed very wrong to Rogue. She just could _not _fathom the idea that her loving and passionate Cajun was a cold-blooded killer. So she had gone looking for Remy in the hopes that he would explain what had compelled him to become an X-Man almost four years ago when he had first stepped foot on Xavier's grounds.

"Ah didn't come after ya ta judge ya Remy, Ah came after ya ta try and understand. Somethin' about all this just doesn't seem raght."

Remy gave a bitter laugh. "W'at m're is dere t' say _Chére_? I killed a _homme_, nothin' m're t' it dan dat."

Rogue took another tentative step toward Remy, but this time he stood his ground.

Rogue looked at Remy defiantly and it took every ounce of her power not to run into his arms and hold him so close to her. He looked so sad, so torn in two. She knew there was something that none of the X-Men, herself included, understood. There was a piece to this puzzle missing and she would not leave the Cajun alone until she found out what it was.

"Ah do Remy, Ah think there is a lot mo' ta it than just this. Ah know ya, ya aren't just a murderer. Ya wouldn't kill someone in cold blood. Ah don't care what ya say, Ah'm not leavin' ya, not now, not ever."

That statement caught Remy off guard. Hell, it caught Rogue off guard. She had meant to say that she wouldn't leave him be until she learned the truth, but somehow she was happier with the words that _had _come from her mouth. She loved Remy, though she had never actually verbally acknowledged her love for him, it was there, she knew it, and hoped desperately that he did too.

"Everyone leaves eventually _Chére_, it only be a matter of time," Remy stated as he pulled out a cigarette. He lit the butt with the tip of his finger but before the poisonous toxins could reach his lips, Rogue snatched the cigarette with the tips of her fingers and gave Remy a hard glare.

"These things will kill ya Cajun."

"Not like I deserve t' live anyway, Rogue."

Rogue could feel her heart being torn in two. If it was this hard for her to listen to her love act this way, she could only imagine the pain he felt thinking of his past deeds. "Rem, ya deserve ta live just as much as any person does."

"As any murderer does—"

"STOP IT!"

Remy was very startled at hearing her voice rise in volume. He had not expected an outburst from her. He stood completely still before her. Rogue slowly and tentatively reached out for Remy's hands. The second Remy felt Rogue's hands touch his own, he pulled away, as if her very touch burned him. Rogue's eyes took on a surprised and genuinely hurt expression. She pulled back. She had mistaken his rejection for something else.

"Oh _Chére_, wait." He reached out and looked clearly torn. Half of him just wanted to reach out to her and take her in his arms, be cleansed by her untainted aura. The other half of him realized that if he did this, he would never be able to move on, and he was just too selfish to allow himself the pain he would feel at breaking her heart. "_Chére_, don' t'ink I don' want t' touch y'. In fact, I t'ink dat's all I ever try t' d', _non?_" He gave a small, heartless chuckle. "But if I do dat, den I won't be able t' ever leave y' and 'm _too_ selfish 'cause I don't wanna 'ave t' watch y' 'urt because of _moi_."

"Remy, Ah—" Rogue didn't even finish her sentence because in the next few seconds she closed the space between her and her love and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Ah just want ta learn the truth Rem. Ah want ta know what happened. Ah know there's somethin' ya just aren't tellin' us…tellin' _meh_."

"_Chére,_ not'ing I say will change anyt'ing dat I've already done."

"Ah know Rem, but Ah still wanna know what happened. Ah know there is mo' ta this story than ya just kil—" but Rogue couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Just say it _Chére_, killin' someone."

"Remy please…"

"W'at _Rogue_, y' t'ink dat by not saying it, it'll change de fact dat I did it? D' y'?"

"No Remy, that's not—"

Remy slowly pushed her away. "W'at Rogue? D' y' just want t' pretend like dis never 'appened.

"Remy, why are ya doin' this? Why are ya pushin' meh away?"

"Oh y' one t' talk _Chére_. When 'aven't y' pushed me away? I'm just returning de favor."

Rogue was ready to defend herself but paused, contemplating all Remy had just said. "Remy, yer raght, Ah have no raght ta talk. Ah've always pushed ya away. But ya've never left meh. Ya've always been there ta catch meh when Ah fall. Maybe it's tahme ya let meh catch ya fo' a change."

"Rogue, 'm so far gone y' can't catch me. Y' couldn't even if y' wanted t'. Y' can't 'elp w'at y' afraid of."

"What?"

"Y' 'eard me _Chére_. I saw de way y' looked at me bef're I had de chance t' leave. Y' was scared of me, afraid of w'at 'm capable of."

"This is why yer pushin' meh away?" Rogue asked, suddenly very aware of what he must be feeling. He was just as afraid of her rejecting him as she was of him rejecting her.

Remy failed to answer her question. He just turned away and was about to start walking again when he felt her tiny hand grasp his wrist. "Remy," she whispered before she turned him around to face her again. He averted her gaze until she placed one gloved hand below his chin.

Rogue's heartbeat increased ten fold. She knew she was completely covered from head to toe but that did nothing to quiet Rogue's fear of hurting Remy. There was always the chance of hurting him if she dared touch him, but right now she knew that she had to throw her fears aside and help the man she loved. "Remy, look at _me_."

Remy's ruby-on-onyx eyes gazed back at her green pools. "Now ya listen ta meh suga, ya misunderstood that fear earlier today fo' something else."

"Oh did I?" Remy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

This did nothing to deter Rogue. "Yes, ya did. Remy, Ah was never afraid that ya'd hurt someone, hurt meh. The reason Ah looked so scared was 'cause I was afraid that this news would drive ya ta leave the X-Men. And fo' meh, ya leaving is terrifyin'."

Remy seemed taken aback by this new revelation. His eyes even widened a tiny bit before he placed his mask back on and his face took on a look of indifference. "Well Remy guesses y' were right den, huh _Chére_? De X-Men, dey never trusted Remy t' begin wit', an' 'e can't blame dem."

Rogue sighed. He had gone back to referring to himself in the third person. "Remy, this isn't about the other X-Men. Really, Ah could care less what they think at the moment. The only person Ah care about raght now is ya."

" 'ow sweet Rogue. But y' shouldn't concern y'self wit' de likes of Remy. 'e just a sorry, womanizing man whore who'll sleep wit' anyt'ing in a skirt. Why should y' care f'r someone who'll never learn t' love y' 'cause he needs touch, somet'ing y' could never give 'im?"

Rogue took a small step back and put a hand to her quivering lips. Tears brimmed in her eyes and Remy wished beyond anything that he had not said that. None of it was true. In fact, it was the very opposite of what he really felt. He truly loved his Rogue, but it was better this way, it would make the separation that much easier if she had an excuse to hate him.

He was testing her. She knew he was. He had to be. He would never really mean something like that. They had so much between them. All physical touch aside, they had something genuine worth fighting for. And she's be damned if she let him push her away now. She had played this game before. It was just so foreign to her. They had switched rolls. Usually she was the mouse to his cat. But right now she needed to chase him and let him know she was here. She'd play along for now; she knew he wouldn't be able to push her away for much longer. It was not in his nature to push her away, it was hers.

"Do ya really mean that?" Rogue asked as one lone tear slid down her porcelain face.

Remy's heart ached. He was playing a game he knew he was bound to lose. _'Remy, y' selfish bastard, leave already, dis be y'r chance!'_ But once again, Remy's selfishness got the better of him. "_Chére_, Remy…I—" his voice cracked. He neared her and leaned his forehead against hers, using her hair as a barrier. "Y' know dat's not 'ow I really feel. I would give up all de touch in de world just t' be wit' y'. I love y'."

This was not the first time the Cajun had proclaimed his love for his Southern Belle. So of course, knowing the routine, he said this to her, never expecting her to say anything in return. This is why when he heard her speak up, he was quite shocked to say the least.

"Ah love ya too Rems."

This had been the first time Rogue had ever actually told Remy she loved him out loud. Though their love was as obvious as the sky was blue and the grass was green, Rogue felt it was about time that she told her Cajun she loved him so he knew that the feeling was mutual.

Remy could feel Rogue's heart rate go up ten fold. He felt his own heart quicken its pace to match her own. She had told him she loved him. Him of all people! He had waited so long to hear those beautiful lips of hers utter those three words. He was elated, he was overjoyed, he…would never have heard her say those words aloud had he not been leaving her for the final time.

As if sensing Remy's thoughts, Rogue spoke up. "Remy, don't think Ah just said this 'cause Ah'm afraid yer leaving meh. Ah already told ya Ah'm not letting ya go. Ah don't care how selfish it seems. Ah just, Ah felt ya needed ta know. Ah've been waiting fo' the raght tahme ta tell ya, but Ah've come ta realize, their will never be a "raght tahme" ta tell ya. So now is as good a tahme as any. Ah love ya Remy LeBeau, mo' than Ah've ever loved anyone else in ma lahfe."

"Rogue, dis," He made a back-and-forth motion between the two, "Can't work. Y' don't want t' get involved wit' de likes of me."

"That's ma choice Remy, not yers."

"But _Chére_…"

"No Remy—"

"I killed a man!"

"Ah know! But no one's perfect Rem! Ah don't expect ya ta be. Ah never have. We've all got our secrets. And Ah'm sorry, Ah'm so sorry that everyone had ta fahnd out what happened the way they did. Ah always thought ya'd tell us about yer past when ya were ready, but for everyone ta fahnd out this way, it must have been too much fo' ya. But explain it ta meh, help meh understand!"

"Explain w'at 'appened! D' y' really t'ink I want t' relive de worst part of my life wit' y' _Chére_? No, dis is my burden, I'll live wit' it."

"Remy please! Ah'm pleadin' with ya! What do ya want meh ta do! Get down on ma knees and beg? If that's what it takes Ah will!"

Remy knew his Rogue, she was stubborn as a mule, and she would never, EVER get down on her knees and beg someone for something. She was too proud to do something like this. So to even hear her suggest it made his stomach churn.

"_Non_ _Chére._ Dat not be w'at I want y' t' d'."

"Then what!"

"I jus' can't tell y' _Chére_. I can't."

Rogue looked straight up at Remy and stood up on the very tips of her toes, until her mouth was but a hair's breath from his own. "Don't tell meh then Rems, show meh," she said as she slowly leaned in.

After hearing her and seeing what she was about to do, Remy's expression turned from that of confused to absolutely horrified. "_Non!_" He pushed her away. "_Chére_, 'ow could y' t'ink dat I would let y' relive de most horrible experience of my life and go t'rough it as if it were y'r own?!"

"Remy," Rogue said, not at all surprised by his actions, "Ah love ya, and Ah just want ta understand. Ah know the risks, and Ah'm willing ta take them. Please…" Rogue asked as her hand lightly touched the side of his face. "Let meh in."

"_Chére_, I can't let y' d' dis."

"It's ma choice."

"But it's my mind, my memory."

"Remy, if ya and Ah ever want a relationship, yer gonna have ta trust meh. Ah know that's asking a lot, but trust that Ah'll understand."

"An' if y' don't?"

"We won't ever know until ya give meh the chance."

Remy sighed. He was fighting a losing battle. Rogue was right. If they ever wanted to get past this moment now, without him going into self-destruct mode, he'd have to explain to her what happened sooner or later. And what better way than to have her see what happened then by seeing it through his eyes.

Resigned to his fate, Remy stepped forward. "Alright Rogue, but if y' gonna absorb _moi_ an' leave me unconscious f'r hours, den I get t' d' dis my way."

Rogue raised an eyebrow but nodded her head nonetheless. "Alraght. Ya choose how Ah absorb ya but just remember, have the memory of the incident at the forefront of yer mahnd."

Remy nodded his head in agreement and then wrapped his arms low on her waist, practically touching her bottom. Out of instinct Rogue flinched at the sudden contact, but just as quickly let it go and placed her arms securely around his neck.

She stared into Remy's eyes, completely hypnotized by the way the red of his eyes seemed to swirl, like a fire, taking her in, swallowing her hole. She licked her lips and looked at his, watching as they inched closer to hers. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly closed as her lips parted open, in just the slightest way that only someone as close to her as Remy would have noticed.

Remy's head inched closer, remembering to concentrate on his memories, until he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own. He wanted her so badly, his whole body craved her touch. She tasted like wine. Sweet and intoxicating. He never wanted to let her go, but all too soon he could feel the familiar pull of her powers and the pull of unconsciousness. He fought her powers for as long as he could until his world went dark.

Rogue enjoyed the moment his lips touched her for as long as she could. He tasted like tobacco and spices. His taste left her craving more but all too soon she felt her powers kick in and suck his very life force from his body. When she felt his body go limp against her own, she grabbed the back of his head and torso and placed him on the floor gently. No sooner had Rogue put Remy down, she felt the onslaught of memories from four years ago.

_~*~*~*~_

_He loved Bella Donna Boudreaux . He did. But he was not ready to get married no matter how much he loved her or the peace it would bring to their two warring guilds. Unfortunately he had no choice in the matter. The decision had already been made for him long ago and he could not back down now even if he wanted to. _

_~*~*~*~_

_The months spent preparing for the wedding all rushed past him in a blur. The dread he felt over his fate grew with each moment that brought him closer to his wedding day. _

_~*~*~*~_

_He stood by the priest, looking impeccable in his tux, with the happiest smile on his face. No one seemed to notice that his smile never reached his eyes. _

_Bella looked stunning in her white flowing dress. Marius walked his beautiful daughter down the aisle toward her future husband. _

_It was a good thing Remy was the only empath among the large crowd gathered that day. They could all go on believing that the Prince of Thieves and Princess of the Assassins were going to be happily married with no objects from their future Patriarch. _

_~*~*~*~_

"_If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace—"_

_  
"I'll sooner die den let mon soeur marry y' LeBeau!" _

"_Don't d' dis homme."_

"_Y' a lying, filthy rat! Y' don't deserve her!" _

_Remy could hear the Thieves and Assassins prepare themselves for a fight. He could hear Bella try to talk some sense into her deranged brother._

"_Frère please, don't do dis. Just leave."_

_Before Remy even knew what was going on, Julien attacked him. Remy maneuvered his way out of every one of Julien's attacks, but before Remy could blink Julien pulled out a sword. _

_Dodging jab after jab, Remy soon found a sword placed in his own hands. In a split second Julien moved to stab Remy in the back, but fighting on pure instinct and relfex Remy turned around. His sword found itself lodged in Julien's chest. _

_~*~*~*~_

_There was so much blood everywhere. Blood flowing down the alter's steps. Blood on his tux. Blood drenching Bella's white dress._

"_Bella…"_

"_Julien. Julien please. Frère. Non, non, non. Dis isn't happening!"_

"_Bella—" _

"_Get away from me Remy! I hate y'. I hate y'! Y' killed my brother. Y'r dead t' me."_

_Henri moved behind Remy. "I t'ink it be time we go Remy."_

_~*~*~*~_

"_De Assassins will be out for blood now. An eye f'r an eye."_

"_We can't just let dem kill Remy! Julien started de whole t'ing. W'at was mon frère supposed t' d'? Let de crazy homme stab 'im! He was only defending 'imself!"_

"_Doesn't matter fils, he killed dere Prince and if we don't find some way t' appease dem, dere'll be a lot more dan just Remy's blood on our hands."_

_~*~*~*~_

"_Exiled?"_

"_Yes."_

_Everything he had ever known and loved was in New Orleans. His family was in New Orleans. And now they were telling him he would never be able to come back or else the penalty was death. It was a miracle his father was even able to bargain for his life. He should have been happy that Julien's death had only gotten him exiled. So why was he wishing the Assassins would have killed him instead?_

_~*~*~*~_

"_Y' can never come back Remy. Y' must go now. De Assassins only be giving us a 24-hour period t' get y' out of New Orleans before the bounty on y' head starts."_

_~*~*~*~_

_His family had said their goodbyes. It pained him to think this would probably be the last time he ever saw them. He was not allowed to step foot in New Orleans or he was a dead man. And his family was to have no contact with him. For all intents and purposes he may as well have been dead. He didn't deserve to live. He had killed another man. He was a thief of the worst kind. He had stolen another man's life. He was a murderer. What was left for him now?_

_~*~*~*~_

_He knew he needed to stop by somewhere and eat something. So he stopped at the nearest diner and ordered the special. After it arrived his picked at his food and stared out the diner's window, all the while a radio played in the background._

"_In other news, a vigilante group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants was found terrorizing New York City before a band of mutant heroes known as the X-Men fought them off, but not before leaving a trail of damage in their wake…"_

_Remy tuned into the lady's report. Maybe it was time to pay Westchester, New York a visit._

_~*~*~*~_

Rogue didn't have to see the memories that followed Remy's decision back in Virginia to know what happened next. She looked over to Remy's still prone body.

"Oh Rems, Ah'm so sorry…"

_**Seven years later…**_

The latest, state-of-the-art minivan pulled up alongside the Institute's driveway. The engine was killed and the driver of the vehicle started feeling a bit nervous at being back at the mansion he had once considered his home.

"Remy?"

"_Oui Chére?"_

"Are ya alraght suga?"

"_Oui Chére_, Remy's fine."

"Are ya sure? We don't have ta be here if ya ain't ready ta go back yet, honey."

"_Non,_ I t'ink seven years is a long enough time, don't y'?"

"Ah'd say so, but Ah don't want ya ta do anythin' ya ain't comfortable with. Ah love ya Remy, Ah just want ya ta be happy."

"An' I am _Chére_," he stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Dese last seven years 'ave been de 'appiest years of _mon_ life."

"Mahne too Remy, mahne too," she said as she took a glance at the backseats in the van and gave a contended sigh.

"So who takes what/and or who?"

_~*~*~*~_

"Ice-Prick, you better leave me alone or else!" Jubilee warned as she popped her bubble-gum. She may have been a grown woman already, but some old habits die hard, as one prankster of the mansion could attest to.

"Aww Jubes, you're no fun anymore!"

"Hey! I resent that remark! I am too fun! Loads, in fact!"

"Will you all quit it!" Kitty yelled from the top of the stairs. Kitty was nervous. No, she was beyond nervous. Today would be the day that her best friend finally returned to the Institute. And according to what Rogue had said to her the last time they chatted, they were all in for some _lovely_ surprises. She suddenly felt something soft and furry wrap around her waist. "Kurt! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, _Kätzchen_."

"No I'm sorry Kurt. It's just, I'm like really nervous."

Kurt smiled warmly at Kitty. Ever since she had left her teenage days behind, she had refrained from using the word _'like'_ after every other word. But every once in a while, when she was nervous, excited, or both, she let one out. He found it quite endearing. It reminded him of the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. He understood her feelings though, because they were flowing through him as well. After seven long, _agonizing_ years, his sister was coming home. He had missed her terribly. He just wished that once she arrived, everyone would be accepting of her _beau_.

Both were extremely anxious and just wanted their loved ones to get home soon. And speak of the devil, the doorbell at the main entrance of the mansion rang.

"She's here!" Both Kurt and Kitty yelled simultaneously.

Kurt _bamphed_ them to the main hall where they ran into Logan. "Sorry Logan!" Kitty yelled as she ran with Kurt toward the main foyer, their hands interlaced.

"Pfft...kids," Logan let out. Though both Kitty and Kurt were well over twenty-one years of age, to Logan everyone was a kid. The Professor, Storm, Beast, and himself not included. He knew why the Half-pint and Furball were rushing to the door. How could he forget? His surrogate daughter was coming home today. And though he didn't let it show, he had missed her terribly and secretly anticipated her arrival. He followed the two overly-joyous mutants, albeit a few paces behind the lovebirds.

When Kitty finally reached the door she was about to scream at the top of her lungs but was surprised at who was standing before her. "Hi, Remy," she said, leaning in to give him a hug and then looking over his shoulder for her best friend. Remy chuckled lightly.

"She'll be right in _petite_. But d' y' t'ink dat maybe y' could help out dis poor Cajun?" he asked as he motioned to all the luggage he was carrying. Logan pushed through and grabbed hold of all the bags. "Here Gumbo, I'll help ya out. Just this once though. Don't get used to it, bub."

"Wouldn't dream 'f gettin' used t' it Wolvie."

Wolverine gave a slight growl, warning the Cajun to stop with the nickname his Stripes had dubbed him with way back when.

"So Remy, how have you been?" Kitty asked, still very eager to see Rogue, but quite content with seeing Remy.

"Remy's been better, _Chaton_," Remy said as he silently took in all that was the mansion. He had not stepped foot in it for seven years yet not much appeared to have changed.

"Remy are you alright?" Kitty asked, her voice carrying a tinge of worry for her friend.

"Oh _petite_, Remy be fine, 'e just be a bit nervous 's all."

"Ha! You nervous that is a good one. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Kurt!" Kitty said as she jabbed him in the stomach with a finger. "Leave him alone, it's been a long time and a lot of things have happened since then."

"Ja, that is true. I was only teasing Kitty."

"Oh alright. So umm—" But Kitty was cut off by another voice.

"Scott have you seen Rachel's teddy bear?" Jean questioned as she made her way to the foyer. "I've been looking for it everywh—" Jean stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glimpse of who was at the front entrance. "Remy?" Jean questioned as she neared the Cajun.

"Uh…'ello Red."

"Remy!" she said as she jumped on him and gave him a tight embrace. "Oh it's been so long! It's so good to see you!" Jean stepped away from him after regaining her composure. "Sorry, it's just, wow, seven years…"

"Yeah."

"Jean! Are you alright, I heard you scream…" Scott said as he joined the group at the door. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Gambit?" Scott asked, clearly surprised to see the Ragin' Cajun after all this time.

"_Oui, _Cyclops, it be Gambit."

"Gosh you guys, don't be so formal, we aren't out on the battlefield. You have names you know."

"LeBeau."

"Summers."

"Oh for the love of—" Jean started.

"Luvs, what's all the hubbabalu about?" Betsy asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, darlings, what's going on that we don't know about?" Emma asked as she followed the dark-haired telepath before her.

Emma and Betsy made their way down the stairs, dressed very scantily, though all the residents had become used to their choice of clothing. They turned to Remy, half expecting him to get that mischievous glint in his eyes he always used to get whenever a new female joined the ranks of the X-Men. He was the first to point out how it seemed that the X-Men only allowed supermodel mutants to join the team, and though that was not necessarily true, the X-Women did have a knack for being strikingly gorgeous in their own way.

They almost expected to see Remy make his way over to the two mutants, flirt the tails off them, and get them to agree to a date of some sort. It was just the Cajun's style, especially seeing as how they were dressed. Emma was wearing all white. Her top and bottoms where so tight they fit her like a second skin. Her bottoms and top was so low-cut that she may as well have been wearing underwear out in public. Betsy was not much better. She was wearing her purple leotard that hugged her every curve. It left little to the imagination. She had on a silver necklace that plunged into her cleavage, making all men wish they could get a glimpse of the pendant at its end. But to their astonishment, Remy gave them one glance and then turned his attention back to the team.

"So Remy sees y' got some new X-Men t' join y' in' fighting de good fight."

"Uh, yeah," they all seemed to say in unison.

"Why hello there, luv," Betsy said as she made her way down the staircase and got a glimpse of the very delectable man standing in the middle of all the commotion.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to him, Scott?" Emma whispered to him as she stood by his side. Jean's hands were forming into fists.

"Of course. Emma, Betsy, this is Remy LeBeau, former X-Men."

"Oh so this is the man we've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Remy. I'm Emma Frost, codename, the White Queen."

"Pleasure t' meet y' Emma," Remy said. He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles once and let her draw her hand back to her side.

"And I'm Betsy Braddock, luv, aka Psylocke."

"Pleasure t' meet y' _too_, Betsy," Remy grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles too.

"So, y' two must be telepaths."

"Why yes, we are. How did you know? Did someone tell you?"

"_Non_, no need. Remy felt y' tryint t' probe 'is mind."

Both women seemed to be slightly taken aback. Betsy and Emma were never known for following the rules Xavier had set for telepaths. They were not supposed to enter someone's mind without permission or in the case of an emergency, but they always tried to enter the minds of people the met. Each had tried entering Remy's mind, but had found so much static and incredible mental blocks. It was impressive, very impressive indeed.

"So Remy, what brings you back to the institute?" Emma asked in a husky tone.

"Just figured he'd stop by an' say 'ello."

"You know, quite a reputation precedes you. The residents of this school say you are quite the ladies man. I was actually surprised when I introduced myself, the students and teachers said you are the biggest flirt when it comes to introducing yourself to ladies."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one Betsy."

"Scott," Jean said as she nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"What? It's true."

"Gotta agree with Cykes on that one Cajun," Logan said, though he was glad to know that the Cajun was not flirting or even remotely giving the woman a second glance, _in that way_. After all, he was already taken. "Seven years enough to tame the Cajun whore?"

"Logan!" both Kitty and Jean screamed in horror.

"Well ya know it's true Half-pint, Red."

"_Non_, dey right. Gambit was a bit 'f a man whore."

"A bit?" Logan scoffed.

"So what's changed then, Remy?" Scott questioned.

"Well, let's just say when y' 'ave de most _belle_ _femme_ in de world in y' life, y' don't really see any ot'er women in de same light."

"You mean Rogue?" Jean asked.

"_Non_, Rogue is de second most _belle femme_ in de world."

"Second?" Jean and Scott asked in unison, a bit surprised at his response. Seven years ago Remy had left with Rogue by his side. They could not fathom him being with someone else, but perhaps something that they knew nothing about had happened in those past seven years. "Second to whom—"

"Papa!" a little girl with unruly auburn hair screamed. She ran in through the mansion's front door and onto Remy, dragging them both to the floor.

"Papa, ya promised when we got here that ya'd wake me up, but ya didn't!" The little girl huffed in annoyance.

Remy gave a small laugh. His sunglasses where knocked off his face and his eyes shown with such love and adoration for the little girl, almost all the residents in the room had to do a double take. _Almost all_.

"_Oui ma Chérie_. I know. 'M sorry. I just couldn't bring m' self t' wake y'. _Oui, _I did promise. _Desolé. _Will y' ever f'rgive y' poor _pére_?"

The little girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully, as if actually considering not forgiving the man before her. She gave a small smile that reached her gorgeous green eyes. They looked almost like Rogue's, but these eyes had a hint of red in them, which could only be due to her father. "Yes Papa, I forgive ya," She giggled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"T'ank y' _ma Chérie_."Remy stood up with his daughter in his arms.

"So Kurt, Kitty, about dose surprises Rogue mentioned—"

"Remy! So sorry suga, but Ah tried waking them up and then when Ah finally got her ta wake up, she asked where ya were. She then ran off ta fahnd ya."

All the X-Men in the room where so shocked that it took them a moment to register the word _'them'_.

"Them?" Kitty seemed to ask the question on everyone's mind. She was still reeling from this news. Rogue had a daughter? Why had she not ever mentioned her?

"That's raght. Which reminds meh. Etie get yer tush over here."

"Aww _mére._ I still be so tired! Just five more minutes_._"

"But suga, we're finally here."

"We are?"

"Yup."

"Oh," A little boy whispered as he entered the X-Mansion. He looked so much like his sister. However his hair had his mother's distinctive snow white stripes spiked at the front. His eyes were also green, like his mother's, though something about both sets of eyes seemed off.

"There are two of them?!" Kitty asked, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Yup."

"This lil' _petite_ 'ere," he motioned to his daughter, "Is de girl I was talking 'bout. Most _belle femme_ or rather belle _fille_ in de world."

"Ah'd have ta agree with ya on that one Rems," Rogue said as she picked up her son. "And this one raght here is without a doubt the most handsome and charming little man a gal could ask fo'."

"So, surprise?" Rogue said/asked in a nervous tone.

"I don't believe this. I have a niece and nephew?"

"That's raght Kurt."

"Rogue, like, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Oh Kit, Ah wanted ta tell ya so badly, every tahme we talked Ah thought Ah would. Ah just didn't think it raght ta tell ya something so important lahke this over the phone. Ah'm so sorry Kurt, Kitty. Can ya ever fo'give meh?"

"Oh of course Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed, still shocked but extremely excited. She was an auntie! Kurt could only stare off dumbly and nod his head in agreement. "So, what are their names?"

"Oh how silly of meh. That little beauty over there in Remy's arms is Marie Eva LeBeau but we call her Mel for short. And this little charmer here is Remy Etienne LeBeau II, but we call him Etie. Say hi ya two." Rogue and Remy put down their children.

"Hello," Marie said as she gave a small curtsy.

"_Bonjour,"_ Etie said as he gave an exaggeratingly low bow. When he stood back up he gave a wink to the women in the room.

"Oh yeah, he's Remy's child alright," Kurt said with a laugh.

"You can say that again, Elf," Logan replied.

Both Mel and Etie popped their heads up at the sounds of his voice.

"WOLVIE!" Mel shouted. "Oncle Logan!" Etie shouted right after. Both ran for him, toppling him over in a matter of seconds. They were a mass of tangled limbs. Mel kissed his cheek while Etie gave him a hug.

"Hey kids," Logan said from the ground.

"Ah missed ya Wolvie."

"I missed you too, Mel."

"What about _moi_?" Etie spoke up.

"I missed you too, kid."

"Wait a minute. You all know each other?" Kitty asked, a flash of hurt crossed her face. Rogue had said it was too hard for her to tell Kitty that she had kids, but she had told Logan?

"Kit, wait, it's not what ya think. Logan knows who they are 'cause we couldn't hide it from him. He was down in Mississippi raght after Ah had the twins. Ah guess he recognized ma scent the second he passed by meh, 'cause the next thing Ah knew, he was barging inta the house, claws shed and all. Ah had the babies in ma arms at the tahme, so Ah couldn't very well deny they were mahne. From then on out, Logan's come and visit every so often and gotten ta know the kids better as ya'll can see."

"So you've been living in Mississippi all this time?"

"Actually no, we've sort o' been traveling here and there. We've been all over the place. It's been _interesting_, ta say the least."

"I bet! I mean wow, you have two kids, you're married…wait, you two are married right?"

Rogue gave a slight laugh and pulled out her left hand for all to see. There on her hand, lay a simple style, elegant, beautiful and really _expensive_ looking five karat diamond ring.

"Oh my god, look at the size of that rock!" Kitty yelled.

Jean gasped. Betsy and Emma both gave an appreciative smile. Kitty looked like she was about to faint.

"Rogue, how do you keep from falling down?!"

"Aww, Kit, Remy practically puts meh on a pedestal. Ah swear, with the way that man treats meh, Ah'm lahke a princess, only without the royal blood line."

"Awww, that's really no surprise though. Remy's always been on top of the romance department."

"Yup. Remy's ma very own Prince Charming."

"Oh my gosh Rogue, tell us all about it!"

Remy watched as Rogue recounted the tale of their engagement and wedding to the females of the mansion. He also watched as Logan and Etie wrestled on the ground while Mel became more acquainted with Kurt and Scott.

There was still so much left unspoken. Remy knew that while now was the time for greetings and catching up, soon the X-Men would demand the answers he had never given seven years ago. But after having spent so much time with Rogue fighting his inner demons and accepting that what happened so long ago was an accident, he knew he could face whatever the X-Men threw at him.

He was telling the truth earlier when he told Rogue he was happy. He had a beautiful wife he was madly in love with and the two most wonderful kids a man could ask for. Regardless of what anyone thought or said, with Rogue, Etie, and Mel by his side he was willing to face any hand life dealt him. Life was good for the Prince of Thieves. Life was very good, indeed. Remy couldn't help but smile.

**AN #2: **So I know there are probably a lot of things that were left very ambiguous and unexplained in this story, but as I mentioned before I wrote this a really long time ago. Originally it was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, but I just never got around to it, and honestly I don't even really remember where I was going with it. So I figured I'd just post it and let you guys fill in the blanks. Leave me a review please because you know how I love them so!

**-Chica-**


End file.
